Can it become true?
by AwesomeCreepypastaGirl
Summary: (this is the 2nd part for the story of us.) Jeff wakes up from a dream and half of him wants the dream to become real. He needs to tell Jane, but Jane has boyfriend. How will Jeff tell her? And her will she react to his dream? What will the Creepypasta's say to the decision? What will Jane's boyfriend do? Read to find out! rated M for stuff...
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

So this is the sequel to the story of us.

If you haven't read the story of us, then exit and go read it.

Let's begin!

Jeff's pov.

I wake up sweating.

I sigh because it was all a dream.

Me, Jane, and Liu. All a dream.

Why would I dream about me and her together?

I need to get my mind off of this dream. I go down stairs where I see Clockwork making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. BEN is sitting on the chair waiting for the food to be ready. I sit next to him and I start a conversation with him. Then we see Ticci Toby come in and give Clockwork a kiss on the check. I forgot that they were in a relationship…..

Breakfast is served and I quickly eat it and go back to my room.

Slender comes in and says something is wrong with me.

I sigh and tell him about the dream…..

"I see…..Well this dream is going to be stuck in your mind for a long time, so how about you tell Jane?" he says.

"She will just probly laugh at me for dreaming about that. Besides she has a boyfriend….." I tell Slender.

He sighs then says, "Your choice, Jeff. Not mine." With that he teleports out of my room.

I hate everything about Jane…..Why do I love her?!

I decide to take a nap.

I wake up and look at the clock.

It is 10:30 pm. Perfect time for killing!

I put on my white hoodie, black pants, and my converse. Then I head out to kill.

I arrive at a house. I see that they left the window open so I enter the house from there.

I go down a hall to a room.

I get my knife out and stab my victim.

Two more stabs and she died.

The house was one bedroom. So my job was done. Or I thought it was done until I heard,

"Hi Jeff! Long time no see, huh?"

I know whose voice that belongs to…..

Jane.


	2. Got carried away

Jane's pov.

He turns around and just stands there. I thought he would come at me with his knife…..

"Why are you here, Jane?!"

"Can't I just say hi?" I say…

You see my plan is to seduce Jeff and when he actually falls for it, I kill him! Pretty simple…At first I wasn't comfortable doing this, but it is to avenge my parents…

"You know Jeff, I have missed you…" I forced the vomit in my throat to go back down…If I almost threw up just saying that, boy, kissing him will not be easy…

For some odd reason, I swear I saw Jeff blush…

If he does have feelings for me, which I doubt, this will be easy!

Jeff's pov.

When she says that I blush…

I remember the dream…

"Um, Jane?"

"Yes Jeff?" she says.

Wow. That's how she responds?! Does she have feelings for me?! Get a hold of yourself Jeff!

"I uh, you see, I had a dream…"

Jane's pov.

"I had a dream too!" I say. "It was about me running in the woods and I met you. You took me to Slender's mansion and wemadelove, got, marriedandhadakid!" I said that quickly as possible because it sickened me… The dream never happened…I lied so my plan can be less harder.

"…..I had the same dream….." he says.

Does he have the same plan as me or, is he really speaking the truth? Be realistic, Jane! This is Jeff!

"I guess that means were…" Once again I swallowed the vomit and continued. "…Soul mates…"

"Really Jane, really?" he says. Plan set in motion in 3, 2, 1…

I walk closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck…

"Really…" I say.

He blushes and then says,

"W-What about your b-boyfriend?"

"Oh, him? I dumped him!" I lied. I would never dump Liu! Or as humans call him, Homicidal Liu…

And with that I kiss him.

At first he struggles but then kisses back.

He wraps his arms around my waist and deepens the kiss as I kiss back.

I get lost in the kiss and forget about my plan…

He drops his knife on the floor and carries me to the couch…

He lays me down on the couch and gets on top of me…

Once we get back to kissing he licks my lips begging for entrance and I give him entrance…

Then I remember that Liu is hiding under the couch. Not this couch but the couch across.

I open one eye and see him wide eye staring at us from under.

Jeff then plays with my dress trying to get it off…

Once he gets one strap off, Liu gets jealous and runs at Jeff…

'The plan, idiot!' I think in my head. I guess I got carried away…

Once Liu gets Jeff off of me, he punches Jeff in the nose and blood comes out…

Liu quickly gets my hand and we run out the door and into the woods…

Once we get to our cabin, he says, "What the hell, Jane?!"

"I uh, got carried away?"

A/N:

Sorry for not updating! I kinda forgot my password… :/

That is all I have to say so…

Bye! And review please! Bye!


	3. Thanks Sally

Jeff's pov.

"L-Liu?" I said once I realized that was him…

Jane was in a relationship with Liu?...

I walk back to Slender's mansion and sit on the couch…

"Mr. Jeff! I have an invitation for you! It's for my 10th birthday!" Sally says to me. I take the invitation from her hand. "Thanks, Mr. Jeff, have you seen Jane?"

"J-Jane? No…" I say…

"Ok, I'll just have smile doggy track her down!" and with that she walks away…

"Oh and Mr. Jeff! Your face turned red when I said Jane…" she giggles and goes upstairs to her room…

"Damn!" I curse to myself…

Jane's pov…

I sigh then decide to take a walk in the woods…

I stop and climb a tree…

I rest then I see a dog and a little girl…

"Sally?" I say.

"Ms. Jane! I have something for you!" she says.

I jump down and then she hands me an invitation to her birthday…

She then says, "You know, Mr. Jeff's face got red when I asked him about you…"

Great, now my face is red… "I-It was?" I say.

"You have a crush on Mr. Jeff!" she yells so loud that I think the whole world hears it…

I stay silent… "Ok maybe just a little…But it's just a crush…Nothing Big…" I say quietly…

"Yay! I think he likes you back! But don't worry Jane, your secret is safe with me! Well I have to go so bye!" And with that she walks off…

I stay there gazing at the sky…

I-I like Jeff?

No Jane you don't…

You love Jeff!

I giggle and daydream about him…

A/N:

…..Review…..bye…..


	4. Confessions

Jeff's pov.

I decide to take a walk in the forest…

I am peacefully walking until I hear voices…

I follow the voices and I see…Sally and Jane?!

I hide behind a tree a listen…

Jane's pov.

After Sally leaves, I daydream about him...But my daydreaming is interrupted by a voice…..

"So, I heard you have a crush on me…" the voice says.

I quickly open my eyes to see Jeff standing there…

"J-Jeff?!" I say.

"Hello, darling…" he says

I blush when he says darling…

He comes closer and sits next to me…

"It's just a crush…" I whisper.

As soon as I say that, he grabs me and hugs me... "Jane, I don't have a crush on you…" he says.

Then how come you're hugging me?! I scream in my head…

"I love you, Jane…"

As soon as he says that my whole face is red…

"I-I don't know w-what to say…" I actually have a bunch of things to say but, I am in shock that he feels that way…

"Oh, I see…" he says then let's go of me. He starts to walk away.

"N-No!" I say and run after him. "Jeff, wait!"

He turns around but I bump into him and now I am on top of him…

"Yes, Ja-" he says but I don't let him finish because I kiss him…

He kisses back and it deepens fast…

Were about to take things to the next level but then we hear a voice…

We break apart to see who it is…

"Liu…"

A/N:

God daggit! Liu keeps on ruining everything!

:(

Review, please, bye!


	5. Why couldn't I!

Jane's pov.

I turn my head to him standing there…

"How can you do this to me Jane?"

I stay silent.

"Answer me!" after he says, he slaps me and I fall to the floor. A little blood coming from my nose.

All of a sudden, Jeff gets his knife and quickly stabs Liu in his stomach. Lots of blood comes out…(Well no duh, Jane!)

Then before my eyes they fight…

(After the fighting because I'm too lazy to type…)

Jeff delivers the final blow and he's dead…Liu is gone…

How come I couldn't kill him?! I was always with him! I had so many opportunities! Did I really love Liu?!

Jeff looks at me and I nod…we continue to walk back to the mansion.

While we are walking, I can't stop thinking, why couldn't I kill him? Did I really love him?

"You ok, Jane?" Jeff asks me.

"Yeah…Just a headache…"

He nods and we continue walking.

A/N:

Liu's dead hooray!

But did Jane really have feelings for him?

Find out next chapter! Which is tomorrow…

Oh yeah, vote for Angels or dodgers in my other story Life of a creepypasta! Please!

Bye!


	6. A mysterious figure!

-2 weeks later-

Jane's pov.

I sit under a tree in the forest…

For the past couple of weeks, I've been thinking about Liu. I don't know why but I have. My head tells me to stop and think about Jeff. However, when I think about Jeff I think about the day he went insane…and how he killed his family…which makes me think about Liu again.

I NEED to think about other stuff like how Sally's birthday is coming up. Which reminds me…I need to get her a gift.

What shall I get an 11 year old for her birthday? When I was 11 I got money. But I don't have time to rob a bank…well, she is a girly girl. So how about a new teddy bear? Or maybe a tea set?

My mind stops thinking when I hear footsteps and groans…I hide in a bush and see what the figure is…

It's the rake!

I get my knife ready and…pounce on it!

But then, it disappears! I look around to see where he might have gone…I hear evil laughing and then see it. But, it's not alone…another figure is besides him. The figure has bright green eyes and…he is floating?

The bright green eyed figure speaks and I know who it is right away…

A/N:

Hai! Sorry for the long wait! School and stuff keep me from continuing! I also kinda have a writer's block.

But who do you think the bright green eyed figure is?

Review please and till next time, Bai!


	7. The Prize

Jane's pov.

Liu! When will it end? All I want is to start a life with Jeff! That's all I ask for!

I hear them talking and basically the conversation is about the rake will give Liu powers if he brings a soul to him. Not any soul…My soul. They walk away and run to Slender's mansion. I run through the doors but then, Jeff hugs me from behind.

"Whoa…Why you in a hurry, Jane?" He says.

"J-Jeff! L-Liu! He's alive! He wants m-my soul!" I manage to say all out of breath.

"Jane…I killed him remember?"

"N-no! I saw him floating! His spirit!"

For some reason he thinks I'm kidding. He picks me up and carries me to his room. Once we're in his room, he sets me on the bed.

"Jeff…I am not kidding…he was with the Rake…"

He then clenches his fists and his face goes from happy to mad.

"J-Jeff are you ok?" I ask concerned.

He sighs then he says, "Jane, I need to tell you something…" he says while he lays next to me.

I scoot closer to him and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Well then, tell me."

"I had a dream. In that dream, we had a baby boy named Liu. And the Rake killed him…" his eyes get watery.

"Oh…" I say then kiss his check. "When we do have kids, we will protect them with all of our power."

He then smirks. "Hehe…You said kids…As in more than 1."

"Well you never know…It also depends on how you behave." I smile and kiss the top of his nose.

"Aww, come on Janie! I behave 24/7! I deserve a prize!" he says.

"Well, I guess you deserve a prize…But first! You must find me!" With that said I run into the laundry room and hide in the hamper.

I keep my giggles quiet because I hear Jeff say, "Where are you Janie?"

"Found you!" he says and carries me out of the hamper.

"Now do I get my prize?"

"Does this answer your question?" I kiss him and he kisses back. He carries me to his room and locks the door.

This was going to be a long prize…

A/N:

Hai! Review! Bai!


End file.
